


trying to be cool

by shalexandej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, based off the song, i love phoenix listen 2 them, trying to be cool by phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalexandej/pseuds/shalexandej
Summary: They’d always been Shane and Ryan, Ryan and Shane. Coworkers, costars, whatever. Shane never thought of them as anything more, until Shane realized he’d fallen in love with Ryan Bergara.





	trying to be cool

They’d always been Shane and Ryan, Ryan and Shane. Coworkers, costars, whatever. Shane never thought of them as anything more, until Shane realized he’d fallen in love with Ryan Bergara. His polar opposite. Shane was a city kid, Ryan was a desert kid. Shane was a skeptic and Ryan was a believer. They were nothing the same, so why was Shane crazy for him? It was bizarre.  
And poor Sara. She was up all night dealing with Shane’s shit. Texts at 4 A.M. including,

shaniac: i love ryan   
SaraRubin: I know, Shane.

Or, more fondly,

shaniac: ryan made such a good point about the cleveland torso murderer today jesus take me now  
SaraRubin: Oh my God.

Shane plopped into his swivel chair, which scooted back a bit as he leant back. He twirled his pen, a song blasting in his ears. He couldn’t work right then. He had to get all the thoughts out of his head.   
He realized he was in love with Ryan after the Sallie House. It was all of the sudden. His heart would just beat out of his chest and he wanted Ryan to want him back so bad. But he played it cool. He had to. He couldn’t let it get out. But he was suffering against his own feelings. Trying not to give into temptation.  
The next night, Shane, Ryan, and a group of friends went out to the nearest bar. Poor Shane was smashed within an hour. He had 4 shots, a glass of bourbon, a mint julep and a sip of vodka. And at this point, he was using all his drunk willpower not to confess.  
Ryan was just so caring, loving, and he took Shane home and everything. He was perfect.

He clocked in the next morning, regrettably hungover. Shane sat down, massaging his sinuses. 

“Hey, Shaniac,” resonated the voice of the one and only Ryan Bergara. Shane whipped around, hair flying into his face in the process. “Nice hair, Austin Moon,” Ryan snickered.  
“Good one, short stack,” Shane pushed his hair back.   
“Hey!” Ryan punched him in the shoulder, Shane feigning like it hurt.  
“Oh, ow, that hurt so much,” Shane exclaimed, and Ryan deadpanned.  
“I could beat you up, asswipe.”  
“Sure, in your weird ghost world.”

And Shane’s heart was open for business.

_______________________  
“HVD Shane! Go get your man ;)” A message from Sara. Fuck. It was a Madej tradition to buy flowers on valentine’s- specifically lilacs or ranunculus, and It wasn’t good to break it, right?  
Shane sprung out of bed, throwing on a pink button up and jeans, then hauling his ass out the door. He biked to the florist, quickly bought the flowers, biked to work, parked, clocked in, and ran to Ryan’s desk so fast he make skid marks.  
“Hey, Shane, gimme a sec, I’m doing a thing,” Ryan spewed.  
“Bullshit,” Shane grinned, spinning Ryan’s chair around. “Bought these for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“Really?” Ryan beamed.

Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Ryan who pulled him down harshly for a kiss.

“Whoa- Ry, you almost killed me, baby!”

“I hope it’s ok. Like, what I just did.”

Shane nodded. “Want to go out?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
